Tales from the Metro
by thebeccac
Summary: "Just where did that go wrong? Nobody knows. How did it go wrong? Nobody knows. One's courage can wither away like sand slipping through a person's hands with their fingers separated like a rake. More than likely, that was where the mistake, the patch was… and it was as clear as day that it was much too late to be fixed." Levi x OC.
1. Prologue

**Just a small introduction. The first three 'words' you see are the names of the new districts entirely fictional.**

**I don't own anything, apart from this plot, Saoirse and this new fictional setting. Since I'm reconstructing the setting, some things won't make sense in future chapters, but it will once I fix it; just bear with me.**

Belcrest, Sauze, Basal; the three supportive districts, as of late, that are known to inhabit human beings.

Faith, trust, knowledge and devotion; over the years have been witnessed to be embodied in the most atypical of ways over the years. These traits are unprecedented, sometimes never premeditated. The way they can be practiced, learned or taught are as diverse as every single snowflake that falls, shimmying to the ground.

Of course, humans stand in the way of others, or 'have a bone to pick'. Nobody is ever perfect; that's life and everyone knew it.

Then again, there are those who take the lead, and guide others, save them from peril that lives amongst everything and everyone. Maybe it's just a person with a nine-to-five job and comes home to their family or their spouse every day, or maybe that person just might be the president; people have the ability to change and shape other lives.

After all, at the very core of the constitution, otherwise known as 'human nature', all humans have ever wanted to do was dominate. All humans ever want to do is create.

Quite frankly, it's all out of selfishness.

Courage is needed to make change. As is sacrifice. To not take action at all is surprisingly a lot more difficult than it sounds. The ability to act at the right time and place is also just as impossible, insurmountable. To believe and abide by one's words and conditions can most definitely be accepted as a true act of courage.

Oh… just where did that go wrong? Nobody knows. How did it go wrong? Nobody knows. One's courage can wither away like sand slipping through a person's hands with their fingers separated like a rake. More than likely, that was where the mistake, the patch was… and it was as clear as day that it was much too late to be fixed.


	2. The Meeting

**Hey, tis me again! I got an idea… A very small one at that. A kind of, 'Oh hey, that's a good idea. I'll try write that,' but I have nothing planned. It's an OC x Levi story this time. Modern yet post-apocalyptic universe kind of thing. Let me just give you a brief appearance introduction and shit before I begin. I'll be adding in parts of my own personal appearance, nationality and whatnot;**

**Modern AU… but it has a slight post-apocalyptic vibe to it.**

**Name: Saoirse Connor. I'm not sure if that looks easy to pronounce straight off from reading, but you pronounce it like sear-sha. Kind of anyway. I thought it fits well with the canon plot because Saoirse means freedom in Irish…**

**Age: Twenty-seven.**

**Family: Deceased/N.A.**

**Appearance: Brown, tousled locks that flow down to her chest that's usually tied up. Olive orbs. She's 5'4.**

**Occupation: Doctor… yeah, I know. Modern au; don't judge. It'll be important anyway.**

**I'm using Levi Rivaille. Don't ask. I just am.**

* * *

><p>Saoirse sat in front of the stove, elbows hitched on her knees and her fingers laced together. The vermilion, tiger and marigold hues were cast upon her pallid complexion. The dancing embers sparked every now and then from the friction that was caused by the logs.<p>

_The screams._

It was half one in the evening and there were people foolish enough to be out there with them. The curfew is at seven… what are those crazies doing outside at this hour…

They had the option to camp out in the metro if they didn't reach their house in time; it was free for shelter after all. It was the reason why the Saoirse always left work early to ensure her safety from… them. If a person made it inside, then they were safe.

These screams kept her up at night which was the reason why she always had bags under her eyes. Luckily, her cocoa brown bangs would cover those up…

Despite the incredibly shitty world they lived in, everything was still intact. Electricity was available, gas, public transport…But the people and others weren't so intact. But these 'others' only appeared at night.

She walked into her kitchen and leaned her weight onto the granite counter top. She decided she needed a hot beverage to calm her nerves a bit.

Saoirse eventually got used to the screams from the victimized civilians. The echoes bounced off the hard surfaces like a recoil. Ricocheting. Her hearing became warped to these ungodly noises that would usually send a violent wave of shivers down her spine, but she was used to it at this stage.

An area known as the Belcrest was where she lived. As of now it is; her and people's traits would say something more. She moved here little over a year ago and bought this medium sized bungalow that was close to the hospital that she worked in.

It started off like any settlement; some people found it and quickly it evolved. It was shaped when the rivers began to gush from the tops of mountains, and over millions upon millions of years, boundaries were put into place. It was once merely pastorals of land, with houses on the outskirts. But that's when evolution came along.

She moved into this entirely new land from her old rural hometown in search for work, which she was quickly granted. But she was never aware of the crisis that was going on here.

Saoirse snapped out of the daze she managed to find herself in upon hearing the rain beginning to fall. It pelted against the gutters of the building like the beat of a drum. B-bump, b-bump, b-bump. The droplets doused the large window that overlooked the towering mountains that loomed over the district. Like top-heavy, practically three hundred and sixty degree cliffs; it was as though once you were in, you couldn't get out.

When the kettle boiled, she walked over to the other counter top where the wafting steam clouded her vision. She tightened the string of her flannel pyjama bottoms awhile pouring the scalding water into a mug.

She brought her mug over to the coffee table that sat in front of her television. After excavating for the remote that was buried beneath newspapers and the like, she aimed the device at the television that was opposite her current position. She was not in the mood to watch the reporter list off the current affairs again, so she flicked onto the next channel. Surprisingly, _The Big Bang Theory_ was on despite the time. She could use a bit of humour…

She winced a bit as the scalding beverage burned her lips for a split second.

Suddenly, there was a rather loud and obnoxious knock on the door to her apartment. Saoirse inhaled sharply as she placed her cup down on the table again. She stood up abruptly when all rationality left her head.

_***Knock-knock***_

She bent down and retrieved the sharp knife that she kept on the shelf that hung underneath the coffee table before ambling over to the door. Inhaling sharply once more, she clutched onto the knife with a white knuckled grip before swinging the door open.

In that instant, around six people threw themselves through the door, when they all stood up abruptly.

"Close the door, quickly…!" she heard one of them hiss, and Saoirse quickly shut the door, locking it too.

Saoirse's legs buckled before walking out of their way, still clutching the knife, holding it over her shoulder. "W-who are you people…?" she stammered in a low and shaky voice. The six people looked up at her when she heard an audible sigh escape one of them. "Why… are you people here…?"

A rather short man with piercing steel grey eyes and raven hair styled in an undercut stood up. He was wearing a charcoal coloured trench coat which was caked in blood here and there. He had a gash or two on his face; she could hear him seethe angry and pained puffs of air.

"Calm down," was the first thing he said, his thinned brows knitting together.

"_Calm down?_" Saoirse echoed. "You knock on my door and throw yourselves into my home and you're asking me to _calm down._ How _dare_ y-?" she paused when all reasons as to why they came to her house flooded through her mind. "… Were you being chased?"

The short man grunted at first but nodded. "Yeah…" he replied, almost ashamed to admit it.

Saoirse's olive eyes sparkled in shock. "Goodness…! How did they catch you? Why didn't you guys take shelter in the metro?"

"Damn it, woman, shut up!" he snarled through his gnashed teeth. His eyes motioned towards a younger looking adolescent. "This stinking shitty brat over here, his name is Eren Jaeger. He was bitten and word on the street says that you're a highly capable-"

"Shit! Okay, lift him up this instant," she commanded. A woman, around three inches shorter than him with strawberry blonde hair assisted him to a stand.

The young boy, around eighteen, had teal green eyes which were half lidded from pain and messy brown hair that obscured his line of vision. His skin was going quite pale, but the large gash on his shoulder contrasted it greatly.

Saoirse scurried off to her bedroom and hurriedly made her way back with a first aid kit, a weird looking contraption and a blanket. She laid the blanket down on the couch before putting on a pair of elasticated gloves.

"Lay him down on the couch," she ordered. She left a bottle of hand sanitizer out on the table for them to use when needed.

The strawberry blonde haired woman nodded and laid him down on the plush couch, his head resting against a cushion.

"All of you, just stay back," she ordered once more, in a crisp and serious tone. She went down on her knees and began to disrobe Eren of his t-shirt. She darted her eyes back towards the short man which caught him off guard for a split second. "_You_, tell me your name. You seem to be their leader or whatever and it's the least you can do for barging into my home unannounced."

The short man rolled his eyes before staring back into her olive orbs. "It's Levi. Levi Rivaille,"

* * *

><p><strong>You likey, please review~! ^.^<strong>


	3. After Hours

**Oh by the way, I know zombie/post-apocalyptic stories are very cliché, but I'll try to make it different.**

**I will be killing off characters. More than likely anyway. And there will be a lot of cliff-hangers/important notes to take in during a lot of the chapters.**

**The start of the chapter gives a bit of insight as to what these zombies do. Heads up, it takes a few motifs from your stereotypical kind of zombies and personalities/actions from the ghouls of _Tokyo Ghoul._**

* * *

><p><em>19:44,<em>

_'_Fuck…_' the young male hissed._

_He was late. Very late at that, by almost forty-five minutes. The groans of seemingly possessed creatures assaulted his eardrums like an amplifier exploding into thousands of fragments. Their midnight feast had already started, and he was right in the middle of it._

_'_Only a little while more…_'_

_A rumbling growl resonated from behind him. The young man immediately picked up his pace, knowing a chase was about to take place. The growl was repeated, definitely out of starvation. The demonic creature was famished and was ready for some flesh._

_The young male gasped and looked behind him._

_The being was taking in slow, almost ominously long breaths, exhaling just as deeply. "Haahhh…" it breathed, letting out steam._

_So he ran, but he was being chased at high speed also. The creature pursued him rampantly, eager for a drop of the crimson, copper tasting liquid to quench his thirst. Almost as though its throat was as dry as a desert barren._

_Staggering, shifting, the creature pursued the young adult in front of them. The being was bored and was up for stimulation. It picked up its pace, intimidating his victim before slowing down… before picking up its pace to the max and lunged at the young boy._

_"AAAHHHH!" he screamed. The being removed itself from the young man, giving him chance to run before pursuing him at more sauntering like pace._

_The young male scrambled into a run, not even looking back for an instant. The wailing of a woman resonated throughout the block who just witnessed her husband being butchered. The screams of her children made a young blond's heart pump faster and harder._

_He was more than likely going to die tonight as well…_

_His rounded sea blue eyes were wide with panic and brimming with warm, salty liquid. Tears trickled down his cheek while trying to outrun his crazed pursuer._

_'_Definitely an abnormal, definitely an abnormal… Shit!_' the blond repeated to himself. The demon-like creature that was following him looked as though it was limping… Was it hurt? That didn't matter though, he or she was still pretty fast._

_Most people would describe zombies as bloodied human beings who had features and committed actions out of passion for bloodshed, delicate flesh to be torn apart by their incisors. Often wearing a sadistic grin with an ulterior murderous plans hiding behind it. Their arms would be out straight in front of them as they staggered and shifted their weight from leg to leg as they did so._

_Not these ones. They looked like regular humans. Yes, they shifted from left to right like a top-heavy form, but that was one of the only hints a person could see upon being chased or before being devoured._

_The young man, by the name of Armin Arlert, was now corned at the end of an alleyway. The domineering loomed over said male who was shielding his face, blocking his vision before his untimely demise._

_What seemed like a loathsome battle cry like what you'd hear in action movies, the creature was beheaded just before Armin had succumbed to absolute defeat. A girl, or his close friend being the same age as him was now bending down, offering her porcelain hand to him._

_"Come on, get up. You can't be staying here all night," she said in a hushed and low tone._

_Armin took her hand. Her soft touch soothed his rampant heart as she ushered him around the corner that he practically subdued in._

_"M-Mikasa…" he stammered, choking on his hiccups._

_"It's alright, Armin…" she cooed, almost lovingly. "We're close to the metro anyway and it's only quarter past eight, so we can crash there for the night."_

_The raven haired girl walked in front of him at all times. She knew full well that he wasn't adapted to combat and applied his efforts into strategies and theories of his._

_"That one… it didn't seem like the regulars…" Mikasa noted aloud, obsidian orbs darting from left to right._

_Armin recalled the creature that was pursuing him. She was right when she said that, even if she did only get a glimpse of him for a few seconds. Though all zombies are the same and seemingly lack intelligence when they conduct a massacre on the metropolis, that one for definite was wired differently. It seemed for zealous about hunting him down and the look of almost psychotic rage and bloodlust was undeniable._

_"Yeah… I-it was…"_

_Mikasa opened up the jammed shut door before roughly pushing Armin inside. The two scurried down the stairs once inside and were greeted by their friends. Mikasa had told them to stay put because they could not act quick enough from time to time. If push came to shove that is._

_"ARMIN!" the brunette, known as Sasha Braus exclaimed. She hopped over to them, merrily and full of hope. "Did _any_ of you guys bring back any decent food?"_

_Mikasa rolled her eyes and ushered Armin over to where they were going to stay for the night. Armin leaned himself up against a crumbling pillar, puny sedimentary rocks that were pillar was composed of fell on top of the blond's head._

_"Hey, Mikasa? Where is Eren?" Armin questioned. "He should also be here, even if he is working."_

_The raven haired girl shook his head. "No, I have no idea where he is. I'm really worried though… it's not like him to be late to meet us here… You don't suppose anything happened to him, do you?"_

_Mikasa's voice wavered a bit as she spoke. It was clear as day that Mikasa held some amorous feelings towards their childhood friend. Armin shrugged but laid a hand atop her shoulder, getting her attention._

_"He'll be fine. He's Eren after all," he reassured, but her nuzzling against her maroon scarf deemed it futile. "Who knows… He'll probably text us later or something."_

**Saoirse's**

"Eren, cooperate with me, _please,_" Saoirse begged.

She understood that he was in immense pain and that his condition gradually grew worse as time ticked on, but he seemed almost intoxicated instead of being in pain. She brought a gloved hand under his shoulder and held it out towards her before dabbing the infected area with some elixir.

Levi paced back and forth, watching this new acquaintance of his do her job. Even if she was put under extreme circumstances, it was taking quite a while.

Firing the first aid kit open, she took out what looked like some plyers.

"She's not going to do what I think she's going to do, is she…?" Oluo Bozado question, his balled fist colliding with his forehead in worry and slight frustration.

This was met with a nudge into his side by Petra. "Leave her do her job. She knows what she's doing… You know what you're doing, right?"

"_Oh_ my God, yes. I do. I know what I'm doing!" she exclaimed in a huff, clearly miffed with their whispering in the background.

With a grunt, she stood up and leaned Eren over before checking the sonogram once more to see if she missed any abnormalities in his bloodstream. Everything had been dragged out and put in plastic canisters for research, much to everyone else's disgust.

"How long has she been at this for? Three hours?" Gunther questioned as he began to nose around but discreetly unbeknownst to her.

"I'm finished now," she stated awhile wrapping a bandage around his shoulder after putting padding on it. Gently, she helped him to settle into her couch again before draping a blanket over him. "Hate to break it to you guys, but you're going to be staying here for the night. You can't let Eren go outside with this injury for that bite was bigger and worse than I had anticipated."

From behind her, Oluo groaned loudly. He was eventually nudged in the shoulder repeatedly.

"Wait, so there are like seven of us here. Where are we all going to sleep?" Petra asked.

Saoirse poured the transparent hand sanitizer on her hands after taking off her elasticated gloves and scrubbed them almost violently before answering. "Well… Two of you can take my bed at the very end of the hall down there. There's a pull out bed in one of the chairs over there, and another one of you can take the other couch. That's all I have, unless you want to sleep in the bathtub or something… You can decide amongst yourselves. But make I'd be quick about because it's already four in the morning."

Saoirse went down to the end of the hall and left her steel tools in basin that she would have to disinfect later. She walked out to the main room again and noticed that it was just Levi, Eren and herself.

"Aren't you going to bed?" she asked him meekly.

"Shouldn't you be?" he effortlessly tossed back.

She tugged the hair band that was wrapped around the ivory wrist and began to tie her hair back into a messy ponytail, leaving her brunette bangs to hang down and complement her olive orbs. She walked over to the counter top and pressed boil on the kettle.

"Coffee? Tea?" she asked him, knowing she'd need to be hospitable.

Levi shrugged. "I guess I'll have tea," he replied. The brunette hummed in response when Levi spoke up again. "Are you American? You sure as hell don't sound it."

"Touché, you sound French or something. No, I'm Irish. I moved here little over a year ago looking for work,"

"I see. You should have stayed in Ireland if you ask me," he said back to her. When the kettle boiled, Levi jerked his head around and said, "I'll just have my tea black." And walked back over to her to get his cup.

"Yeah, I really should have. Well, I'm researching these zombies or creature things alongside my job…"

Levi walked over beside her, almost silently. His footsteps being the only noise in the apartment evoked a gasp from Saoirse. "I never got your name," he reminded her.

"Shit, that's bad form…" she hissed. "It's Saoirse, Saoirse Connor." Silence permeated between the two of them before she walked over to another couch before sitting down. "You can sit down too, no need to be so tense."

Levi pondered for a bit. A stranger being nice enough to treat his underling, offer him to stay the night along with his other friends, gave him tea and is engaging in small talk. Well then… He complied nevertheless. He sat down opposite her and adjacent to Eren.

"You're really weird, you know that…" he commented.

"I get that a lot actually. But go on," she replied.

"Everything you yanked out of that shitty brat's body, you kept… You remind me of another colleague of mine. That shitty Four-Eyes… only she's totally insane, but according to the tales I've heard, you're a qualified doctor. In what field?"

Saoirse was about to speak when the short man cut her off again. "Sorry, I'm being ungodly and uncharacteristically quiet at this hour…"

Saoirse let a small smile tug at her lips before shaking her hand a bit. "I'm a surgeon… yeah. I'm also a GP when I'm not performing operations.

And honestly, it's normal. It eases tension. In another extreme case like this, the family would not shut up. I guess it distracts you from everything you just saw…"

"It's filthy,"

"Mm," she hummed. Quickly glugging and swallowing the drink roughly, she placed her mug down on the table. "I'm going to go research the various… things I found inside Eren's arm now. So… I guess I'll see you in a few hours."

"What about Eren? I mean, you are the expert," he asked her, though his eyes would not look into her own.

"Trust me on this, he won't be waking up for a good while. You can take one of the spare beds or spaces if there are any. G'night," she aired before walking down the end of the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa. That was a lot crappier than I had expected...<strong>

**Anyhow... please review!... I doubt I'd have to put up some rating anytime soon... but it'll be very, _very_ gory at some point. So you are no subjected to read such works of mine if you are squeamish (oh, how rich, for I am quite squeamish myself)**

**But eh, if you're liking it, then please comment! ^.^**


	4. Discoveries

**Just a thing, Levi and other characters might be OOC in this story, sorry.**

**If this stuff isn't making sense, don't worry. If Saoirse seems like a Mary Sue so far (because they're incredibly annoying), don't worry, all with good reason. Plus we get a hazy and weird flashback at the start.**

**Important Notes: I'm sorry the chapters aren't long. Just wait until the story progresses, please! And also, these aren't your regular zombies. Again, all with good reason.**

* * *

><p>'Daddy!'<em> she shouted with astounding amounts of happiness, her tone brimming with glee.<em>

**Saoirse was pretty sure that her guests from the previous night were up and about now.**

_'Dad! Come on, I haven't seen you in ages, wake up!'_

**Saoirse could feel her heart pick up, pound in her rib-cage like a jackhammer, or like the beat of the drum.**

_B-bump… B-bump… was the noise she heard. It was slow and… well seemingly too slow. 'Dad?'_

**She was stirring in her sleep now, groaning a small bit upon hearing footsteps enter this room.**

_'Dad!... Mom, something's wrong!' she hollered from up the stairs._

"Saoirse," a flat voice addressed, hovering over her. Even though he only met her yesterday and wasn't complaining about having to stay at her apartment for the night, Levi held a bit of concern for her at the moment when he saw a tear trickle from her shut eyelids. "Saoirse, wake up."

She inhaled sharply and pushed her chair out. She straightened her posture before batting her dark eyelashes rapidly against each other. "Oh…" she exhaled, shakily though. She stood up and walked over to the large sink in the room before thoroughly disinfecting her hands for the fifth time, even after nightly researching. "Sorry… I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Not at all…" Levi muttered, eyeing her precariously as to how she seemed a rather chipper now. "But you were crying in your sleep… Is something the matter?"

'_He doesn't seem so grumpy now…_' Saoirse noted before turning around and flashing him her signature friendly smile. "No uh… B-bad dream, I guess…" she sighed, dismissive. '_That was a close one…_' she said to herself. "S-sorry, you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I'll be out in a few seconds."

Levi nodded before ambling out of the room, eyeing all of the plastic canisters, test-tubes, chemicals, everything. "Hmph," was the noise that Saoirse could pick up on.

Saoirse walked over to the window and shut it, not wanting anyone looking in on her research or anything like that. Not only was all of this equipment valuable and costly, but all of her achievements research could have notable bounty.

Huffing a sigh, she tied her brown hair back into a ponytail, leaving it cascade down her shoulders and resting above her chest. Everyone was up, and greeted her with either a nod or a smile.

"Good morning, Saoirse… Yeah, Levi told us your name. I doubt that's a problem," the strawberry blonde beamed, sitting down on the couch adjacent to where Eren was resting. She noticed the doctor giving her an odd look. "Oh, my name's Petra, Petra Ral." She smiled.

Saoirse nodded and walked over to the kitchen, leaning her weight on the granite worktop. "Did you guys sleep well given that there are hardly any beds or anything doable?" she asked.

"I did," Petra beamed, but Saoirse heard a thump into man's side assault her eardrums. "But Oluo here would not stop snoring. You know, I'm convinced you bite your tongue in your sleep." She muttered, hands on her hips.

Saoirse pivoted around awhile making a cup of tea. Humming a small tune, Levi began chastising Oluo and Petra. When finished, Saoirse walked back into the large living room and sat down on the leather couch where Petra was sitting.

"Ew," Levi snorted.

"What?" Saoirse queried, olive orbs darting over to meet his obsidian ones.

"I get it that you're a surgeon and that you're probably attracted gore and guts and the like, but there's no need to sit so close to Eren," he pointed out with a roll of his eyes.

The brunette inhaled sharply before turning her gaze back to the younger male who was in fact stirring a bit before he quickly (too quickly at that) braced his weight to the palms. He bit down on his lower lips while it quivered a bit, almost looking like his eyes were about to prick tears.

"I should have told you not to move too fast, huh," Saoirse muttered, before getting up from her seat and assisting him into a more comfortable position. Stuffing a fluffed cushion under his shoulder and guiding his head onto the leather hand rest, Eren sighed contently at the more relaxing position. "Is that any better?"

"Much better. Thanks, whoever you are…?"

Saoirse hummed a chirpy giggle. "The name's Saoirse, and I'm a doctor who happened to address your wounds and injuries last night. Your friends brought you here late last night," she stated, but her tone was very soothing, and not as frightening as Eren expected a doctor's to be. Saoirse retrieved the cup of tea and gestured for him to hold it. "You'd need caffeine. You lost a fair amount of blood last night."

Eren feebly took a hold of the mug and sipped from it. Saoirse went back to the couch she was once sitting in, easing into the chair cross-legged. "Who are you guys anyway? I know your names but what do all of you do, hence the same trench coats?" she asked them all.

Levi took a seat opposite her. His back was hunched and his fingers were woven together as he looked up at her, thin brows arching. "We're all investigators, detectives, you know... We're with the Survey Inc., and they are basically the police of this city. Our job is to collect information about those shitty zombie creatures, or whatever floats your boat, and to report back to our boss," he told her.

"There are different positions too," another male said. Saoirse turned around and saw a tanned man with dark hair speaking. Gunther Schultz. "We're not all investigators. We have Nanaba and Keiji who are an example of accountants for the agency. And it goes to jobs such as forensic science, Hange Zoe. Also, it's Monday morning, shouldn't you be going to work or something?"

"It's weird, I know…" Saoirse replied. "Since I'm researching the creatures' ways and reporting back to the hospital, I get Mondays off. Not every Monday, but some, like today. I'm not complaining… less bodies I have to tear open and stuff…"

All conversation was cut off when the radio in the background turned on with the current affairs, death toll from last night and other news.

"_The death toll last night summed up to a total of five. Though not as many as some nights, we have become aware of the different **types** of zombies. 'Binge eaters' is what they're unofficially dubbed. Upon close examination, four of the five people that were slaughtered were committed by the same zombie. This is odd, given how they can last a few days on **half** of one body._"

Saoirse's eyes widened upon taking all of that in. That was even more that she'd have to look into tonight, but she didn't mind that much. Yes, it was exhausting but it was beneficial. And that was something she had to be.

Eren stiffened a bit when the excruciating pain from last night coursed around his shoulder and neck area. "Ugh…" he groaned, clutching his shoulder. "Why does it hurt this much?"

Saoirse got up again and eased him back down. "I'm not sure if I can give you pain-killers for a bite now… This whole 'binge-eater' stuff changes everything…" she mused aloud. "Well, the reason why they're dangerous is not actually because of the blood you're losing. Though that's part of it, from my research, they're not like regular zombies. Their bites and temporarily make your immune system shut off entirely, so your body can't even make an effort to fight it off. And then there's the blood you're losing…"

Lev massaged his temples. "Anything else?"

"Yes, actually," she piped. Levi groaned. "They can numb your muscles, so chances are, he mightn't be able to walk for an hour or so…"

Petra hummed her usual friendly, light-hearted giggle. "This information is really helpful and all… but what does it all mean?"

"I have no clue. It's why I'm researching." Saoirse replied.

"Well…" Levi aired, clapping his hands together once, "since Eren's issue has been sorted out, I guess we'll be off then…"

Saoirse stood up abruptly, halting each of them in their tracks. She cleared her throat with a raspy cough before speaking. "I'm not stopping you from leaving, but just remember that Eren hasn't recovered. If you have a car, then that's fine, but too much exposure to all of the harmful gasses from factories and whatnot might do some damage," she told them.

Levi shrugged. "We do have a car… actually… Can I take a card or your number? It'll be very useful for us down at Survey Inc.," he requested.

Saoirse nodded and retrieved a scrap of crumpled up paper from her pocket and scribbled her number down. She passed the slip of paper back over to him and he nodded in thanks. Levi and Oluo lifting Eren up from underneath the shoulders and Eld slipping his t-shirt on over his bandaged shoulder, the three assisted him in walking out the door again.

**Survey Inc., later that day**

Survey Inc. was located in the middle of the Trost District. It was a building gargantuan in size, roughly fourteen floors at its highest point. Huge to say the very least.

Levi and his colleagues were back in business after spending the night at Saoirse's apartment. Currently, the short man was had just arrived at his older boss's office, Erwin Smith.

"Ah, Levi…" Erwin breathed, swinging the door open to him. Levi slipped inside before the door shut behind him. "Where were you and your team this morning?"

Erwin gestured for the raven haired man to sit before his grand wooden crafted bureau. Erwin sat before him in his spinney chair while Levi lounged into a fabricated that was available.

"I was at a person's apartment for the night," Levi responded,

"Your wife or something?" Erwin questioned. "If this person is your wife or family, then fine, for personal reasons you can turn up later, but not for anything else."

Levi hunched his back and let his elbows hitch on his knees and lock in place. "Eren was bitten last night while we were investigating a new case. Eren is presumably with Hange now… I heard that this person was well capable at her job, for she is a doctor who was researching these zombie things. So-"

"Oh…!" Erwin gasped, a very small, unnoticeable smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Would it be Saoirse Connor? Ah, she's very nice isn't she?"

Levi erected his back, adjusting a more professional looking posture so to speak. "How do you know her?"

Erwin corked a brow as he stared at him. "So you stayed with her, huh? Well, she was once assigned to check on me when I went to the hospital last year. She's lovely, no?"

Levi shrugged. "Yeah, I guess… She's a bit too nice though…" he muttered.

Erwin was about to speak, but the sudden downfall of rain from behind them interrupted his thoughts. Levi turned his head around, staring at the flurry of rain pattering against the glazed window. Erwin nodded in agreement though after collecting his thoughts. "She's a small bit shady… but what gives you this notion, Levi?"

"Well, I heard her crying in her sleep this morning… that's not weird, you think?"

Erwin shrugged before turning his gaze to the window, ogling a large cylinder shaped building at the corner of his icy blue eyes. "That's Trost Hospital over there. Where she works. She has information about these zombies that could also be useful to us… Would you mind just getting her to come over here and to share the information with us?"

Levi snorted. "At least you're getting her to come over here… It would basically be a small staging of the Cold War again… Were you just going to take the credit of her research?"

"It's pointless if she's harboring it for herself though, Levi… It's winter, research is harder to conduct…"

"It's not pointless if she's using it for her own knowledge to treat patients, to save lives," Levi countered albeit his tone was lazy and sounded effortless.

Erwin shrugged again, nonchalantly. "It'd be nice to have it though. Her knowledge has saved Eren; _one of the only clinically made zombies here_, you of all people should be keeping that fact at the top of your mind and you should not be spilling that out to the public…"

'_I wonder what that means for his treatment though… if he got bitten…_' Levi mused. "Alright… I'll see if she'd be willing to join us… for whatever ulterior motives you have up your sleeves…" and ambled out of the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Soo... random question, what do you think Saoirse's flashbackdream was about? Huehuehue~!**


	5. Author's Note!

I'm sorry, guys. It's only the third chapter and I want to edit the story. But please read these two notes; they're quite important

**One:**

1. This story _**MIGHT**_ (haven't confirmed it) be touching off the whole 'Science vs Religion/Faith' theme. If this makes you uncomfortable (I just thought I'd let you know) or if you'd rather I rethink of something else, then let me know,_ please_.

2. I'll be changing to the rating to 'M'/Restricted/whatever floats your boat, because there will be more _mature things_. Not in every chapter, but in the chapters that will be going exploring Saoirse's character and past, because she seems like a Mary Sue... which was part of my plan after all, so no need to chew at me for that.

**Two:**

No longer will it be set in one of the Districts or any legit country/state. (Albeit, Saoirse's character will have traits that are Irish (phrases, speech, etc)

I'll be getting fictional names for these new areas/cities.

I don't think I'm writing the whole 'zombie' thing right... (see the start of Chapter Two for example) I don't know. There's a reason why they're written the way they are (if it's not entirely correct/not your typical dystopian universe that's riddled with zombies)

And can I ask one more question before I go back to writing Chapter Four? Good, 'cause I wan't gonna take no for an answer. What do y'all think of Saoirse as a character so far? Is she (a) Mary-Sue(ish)? Please let me know for I might get even more ideas for her. Believe me, if she seems like a "goodie-goodie" now, well... she is very complex altogether and her past and personality is dark but it's just kept hidden. Anyone want to hazard a guess?

I plan to have a new prologue up tonight! ^.^

This is what I've written so far, so they're kind of like previews... half finished previews -_- (I write in different settings at the same time btw):

* * *

><p>"OW! HANGE. PLEASE. ST-STOP!" the brunette yelped, shrieking like the banshee.<p>

Levi's jaw dropped, while watching Hange do her 'magic' on Eren's arm. He shook his head, his eyes widened to the point of stinging.

"Would you fucking leave him alone?!" Levi exclaimed. "He's giving me a headache!"

Hange shook her head rapidly as she continued to dab his impaired limb with some remedy she composed of. The cotton swab was dyed a maroon colour from the perpetual dabbing (or more like 'fatal blows' according to Eren) that had been delivered to his upper arm and shoulder area. His shrieking pierced through Levi's skull like a dagger being embedded into delicate flesh. This brute contrast assaulted him more than he anticipated.

Levi strode over to the bespectacled brunette and pushed her away...gently. "You. Are. Hurting. Him." He chided in a firm tone, his words punctuated by hissed breaths through his gnashed teeth.

* * *

><p>Levi sat alone in his office. His dexterous fingers flicked through the pages of a weathered book, holding the tales and legends of the state long ago.<p>

The light in this joint conservatoire to his office was more or less a library, containing a vast amount of knowledge, reference. Best of all, this library was invisible to the naked eye; namely it was one of your typical study rooms that was hidden by a bookshelf.

With every flick of a page evoked a crisp noise like embers sparking in a stove. The book was old, almost eroded to an extent. Or the sound of one cracking their knuckles.

"Hmm…" Levi hummed aloud, since this study of his was essentially unreachable. "Some people really cherish the importance of their religion…"

The illustration that his eyes scanned over were of two religious zealots giving their respects to some shaded monument, covered in a layer of dense charcoal and dust. Levi was not going to touch that.

These people would go to the edge of the earth to prove their faith, loyalty, towards their religion they so believed in. Religions in this day and age were of commonplace; the only thing about this particular drawing was that there was no insignia stating what religion this was. It more than likely was nothing significant; this statue was have been destroyed long ago for he never recognized it from any images he had ever seen.

This case of the zombies that he had been working on, along with the rest of Survey Inc., had been dragging on for the better end of a decade. Everyone wanted to find out what was the reason of their existence, but it was thought to be inevitable that someone would find out the reason anytime soon. And of course, Levi was one of these people… but he had Erwin as his boss. No other major cases had been conducted ever since. This of course meant Levi spent most of his time researching this case.

Perpetually. This case was perpetual. As were the exasperated groans, frustrated cursing that echoed throughout the conservatoire.

And there was only one person that he was acquainted with who knew some secrets, and that would be Saoirse.

* * *

><p>Saoirse was sitting in her clinic. The windows were open, leaving all fresh air into her clinic in Trost Hospital. Though this was New York, it was split into different areas, huge areas that have expanded over the years.<p>

Saoirse's clinic was your typical kind of clinic more or less. Snow white walls, a granite counter top in the corner, lino flooring and a few other knick-knacks here and there. Every GP had those 'keep fit, keep healthy' or 'know your inhaler' posters in their room for reference.

The brunette's hair was tied back into a neat bun, leaving her bangs to cascade down and complement her olive orbs that shone with the buzzing light above her. It annoyed the living crap out of her; there were times when she imagined herself flinging an axe its way. But she couldn't do that; she was a doctor and she most definitely should not have broken fragments on the ground.

Saoirse was mentally going on a killing spree for a few, well…benighted people had wandered into her clinic. Saoirse walked out of her office, a clipboard in her hand before her eyes took in all of the faces of her incoming patients.

She inhaled sharply with her hands hitched to her hips, losing all patience at this stage. Around ten people sat before her or in the vicinity, from all ages and genders. Her sharp inhale caught everyone's attention. "How many of you are here for a runny nose?"

Five people. Five people by five minutes. Twenty five minutes free…not bad…

"It's a cold. It is the middle of November. Drink some orange juice…!" she snarled albeit there was an underlying chuckle when she spoke.


	6. Propositions and Habits

**A few things. Since this story is being moderately edited, a few things won't make sense; lemme clear a few things up.**

**_Sauze_: My new, fictional district for this story, along with Belcrest (where this place is currently set) and Basal, which has yet to be introduced.**

**'I'm grand,' does not mean I am large. I don't know if this is used outside of Ireland (maybe, because some Irish people have emigrated to Australia, America and the United Kingdom...)**

**The ending is rather vague and we get a few more flashbacks too**

* * *

><p>Levi sat alone in his office. His dexterous fingers flicked through the pages of a weathered book, holding the tales and legends of the state long ago.<p>

The light in this joint conservatoire to his office was more or less a library, containing a vast amount of knowledge, reference. Best of all, this library was invisible to the naked eye; namely it was one of your typical study rooms that was hidden by a bookshelf.

With every flick of a page evoked a crisp noise like embers sparking in a stove. The book was old, almost eroded to an extent. Or the sound of one cracking their knuckles.

"Hmm…" Levi hummed aloud, since this study of his was essentially unreachable. "Some people really cherish the importance of their religion…"

The illustration that his eyes scanned over were of two religious zealots giving their respects to some shaded monument, covered in a layer of dense charcoal and dust. Levi was not going to touch that.

These people would go to the edge of the earth to prove their faith, loyalty, towards their religion they so believed in. Religions in this day and age were of commonplace; the only thing about this particular drawing was that there was no insignia stating what religion this was. It more than likely was nothing significant; this statue was have been destroyed long ago for he never recognized it from any images he had ever seen.

This case of the zombies that he had been working on, along with the rest of Survey Inc., had been dragging on for the better end of a decade. Everyone wanted to find out what was the reason of their existence, but it was thought to be inevitable that someone would find out the reason anytime soon. And of course, Levi was one of these people… but he had Erwin as his boss. No other major cases had been conducted ever since. This of course meant Levi spent most of his time researching this case.

Perpetually. This case was perpetual. As were the exasperated groans, frustrated cursing that echoed throughout the conservatoire.

And there was only one person that he was acquainted with who knew some secrets, and that would be Saoirse.

Levi pushed himself out from his desk. Like in spy movies, with the press of the lever, the bookshelf swivelled with Levi on board and he was back in his regular office.

He loved soundproof doors… he forgot that Hangge had returned from wherever she was the past few days and was inspecting Eren's injured arm.

The young male's cries pierced his eardrums to the point of bleeding. Levi growled, loudly at that, before scurrying down the stairs and into the bespectacled lady's lab. The door swung open and both Hange and Eren looked up. But Hange quickly resumed to trying to fix. Absolutely unsure of what to do, Levi just watched for a few seconds.

"OW! HANGE. PLEASE. ST-STOP!" the brunette yelped, shrieking like the banshee. "LEVI! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

Levi's jaw dropped, while watching Hange do her 'magic' on Eren's arm. He shook his head, his eyes widened to the point of stinging.

"Would you fucking leave him alone?!" Levi exclaimed. "He's giving me a headache!"

Hange shook her head rapidly as she continued to dab his impaired limb with some remedy she composed of. The cotton swab was dyed a maroon colour from the perpetual dabbing (or more like 'fatal blows' according to Eren) that had been delivered to his upper arm and shoulder area. His shrieking pierced through Levi's skull like a dagger being embedded into delicate flesh. This brute contrast assaulted him more than he anticipated.

Levi strode over to the bespectacled brunette and pushed her away..._gently._ "You. Are. Hurting. Him." He chided in a firm tone, his words punctuated by hissed breaths through his gnashed teeth.

"E-Eren was telling me of some doctor, lady-friend you met, like… a week ago? Would that be right? I think I am in need of guidance…" Hange wheezed through jagged breaths for she was… pulling at Eren's arm?

Levi nodded in agreement, albeit, even though he never spoke, it was heavily laced in a thick layer of sarcasm. "I think you should go call her, yes,"

Hange inhaled sharply, before letting her signature dopey smile plaster over her lips. She exhaled calmly, despite what she had just done to Eren. She walked over and began to put pressure on the gaping wound, caked with maroon liquid, which warranted a loud groan to escape his lips. Levi walked over to her with a slip of paper.

"That's Sarah's number," he stated.

"It's S-Saoirse…" Eren grumbled as he sat up straight and tried to wriggle into his button-up shirt.

Levi casted a condescending scowl to the young adult. "Eren, you're shit out of luck if you think I'm going to make an effort in remembering her name and other details like that," he barked.

Hange began to circle the two men as she dialled her number into her phone.

"_H-hello?_" came Saoirse's voice. Her voice was usually chipper and airy, as of what Levi gathered from, but it was very composed and sophisticated. "_This is Doctor Saoirse Conner, who is calling?_"

"H-hi. Yessiree. My name's Hange and I work with Survey Inc., an investigation company thing, ya know and-"

"Get to the _fucking_ point," Levi interjected to his grounded teeth.

Hange inhaled sharply before speaking. "Well, okay. So I have a young man by the name of Eren Jaeger. Well he's kind of-"

"_What did you do to him?_" Saoirse asked in a low voice, scaring both Hange and Eren. "Y_ou know what? Just come down to me, I'm dealing silly ailments at the moment._"

And so, Hange hung up. "Well Eren, we're going to the doctor's! Also, Erwin said he wanted to talk to your lady-friend, Levi," she jested, chirpily.

"Tch,"

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Saoirse was sitting in her clinic. The windows were open, leaving all fresh air into her clinic in the hospital she worked in, located in the epicentre of Belcrest. It is surrounded by neatly trimmed conifers and is shaped similarly to a semi-circle.

Saoirse's clinic was your typical kind of clinic more or less. Snow white walls, a granite counter top in the corner, lino flooring and a few other knick-knacks here and there. Every GP had those 'keep fit, keep healthy' or 'know your inhaler' posters in their room for reference.

She was wearing a snow-white, typical doctor's coat that hung over her jade green pencil skirt that hugged her small frame. The brunette's hair was tied back into a neat bun, leaving her bangs to cascade down and complement her olive orbs that shone with the buzzing light above her. It annoyed the living crap out of her; there were times when she imagined herself flinging an axe its way. But she couldn't do that; she was a doctor and she most definitely should not have broken fragments on the ground.

Saoirse was mentally going on a killing spree for a few, well…_benighted_ people had wandered into her clinic. Saoirse walked out of her office, a clipboard in her hand before her eyes took in all of the faces of her incoming patients.

She inhaled sharply with her hands hitched to her hips, losing all patience at this stage. Around ten people sat before her or in the vicinity, from all ages and genders. Her sharp inhale caught everyone's attention. "How many of you are here for a runny nose?"

Five people. Five people by five minutes. Twenty five minutes free…not bad…

"It's a cold. It is the middle of November. Drink some orange juice…!" she snarled albeit there was an underlying chuckle when she spoke.

She walked back into her office, plopping herself down onto her spinney chair and twirling around at her desk. She placed a biro behind her ear as she began to breathe slowly. Her hand collided with her forehead when a wave of fatigue hit her, though coupled with a sense of haunting nostalgia from her youth.

_"Mom… what's wrong with him…?" Saoirse asked quietly. Her mother was at her husband's side, seething distressed yet frustrated sighs. "Mom? Mom…!"_

_Her mother shook her head before picking Saoirse up and carrying her out of the room. But she could her here mother utter, "So it finally happened, huh…" under her breath._

Saoirse's body locked up before removing herself from the chair abruptly. Her fingers interlaced with each other, but quickly separated them to wipe a beat of perspiration from her brow. Her heart pounded erratically. Her lips quivered violently as she felt her eye shed a single, diamond tear.

"Damn it all…" she hissed. "I can't be thinking of such things at work…" she rebuked, before hearing a tap on the door. "H-hello?" she aired awhile on her way over to the door. The door swung open and Saoirse stepped back of the way as the people scurried inside. "Oh, hi, guys…!" she chimed.

A few seconds later, Hange and Eren ambled inside, Hange's arm wrapped around Eren's non-injured shoulder. Saoirse pushed the wheely bed over so it was less of a struggle for him. A few seconds later Levi walked in, instantly eyeing the cleanliness of her clinic. He nodded; she was off the hook.

"Would you mind telling me what you did?" Saoirse asked as she slipped a pair of elasticated gloves upon her hands. Eren ogled the doctor standing before, immediately feeling intimidated by the shorter woman. The brunette chuckled a bit, rather airily before she began to address his wound. "Oh, Eren, if anything, I'm the most harmless person you might ever come across!"

Eren stiffened a bit, but eventually succumbed to the relaxation that was practically chanting his name. He let out a relaxed sigh, meriting a satisfied nod from Saoirse. Levi perused the way her dainty fingers examined his torn flesh.

"Now, Hange, if that's your name? What did you do to him?" Saoirse asked, optimistic, despite everything that Hange _could_ have done. From behind her, she could hear Levi snicker. "Excuse me?" she queried, her back turned.

"What didn't she do to him is the question…" he muttered. "Damn it… where is Erwin…" the short man aired as he ambled out of the room.

Saoirse corked a brow, curious about his sudden departure but she disregarded of it. After prescribing Eren with some pills that neither of them had heard of, they were on their way. Saoirse eventually ambled out of the room too, to find Hange and Eren still wandering around the premises.

"You guys lost or-?"

"We lost Levi and-"

"Don't lie, Hange…" Eren snorted, earning a defeated grunt from the bespectacled lady. "True, we lost Levi in this huge place, but Hange wanted to explore…"

"O-oh… Oh okay. It's nothing that inciting that you managed to get lost… not saying that this place isn't huge though… Well," she paused, looking towards the narrow hallways. "Down there is NICU, down that other hallway is 'section' for your gynaecologists… so he most _definitely_ wouldn't be there, I'll have you know… I'd say he'd be either in the lobby where you came in. Or he'd be in the canteen, where I'm about to go to now."

Saoirse fixed her seemingly bleached coat before ushering them towards the left to the large opening. Sets of tables were dispersed around the vicinity. The inviting smells of warm tea, omelettes and whatnot filled her senses. Saoirse pointed out towards a raven haired man who was sitting next to a tall, authoritative blond. Hange tugged at her coat and pulled her over to the two slightly older males. "This blond guy wanted to chat with you, Sear-shee~!" Hange stated. Of course, she was left with no other choice but to sit down.

"Ah, Erwin…" Saoirse breathed. "How have you been keeping?"

Erwin and Levi were sitting to the side of the wall, paned glass adjacent. So technically, it wasn't a wall. Levi moved his gaze to Saoirse before looking at Erwin again. Erwin took a final sip of his scalding beverage, its warmth trickling down his throat. "Yes, Saoirse. To answer your question, I'm good, and yourself?"

"I'm grand," she responded.

Levi's face scrunched. "Though I've met you only recently, I feel subjected to let your idiotic ass know, despite you holding a medical degree, that you are one of the shorter people I have ever met," he pointed out, puzzled.

"Oh, 'I'm grand' basically means 'I'm fine'. 'Twas a commonly spoken Irish phrase, I think,"

Levi nodded, Erwin nodded. Monkey see, monkey do.

Erwin continued. "It has come to my attention that you are researching the zombies?" he queried. She nodded. "It would be a great opportunity to… if you would share the information with us, you know. We've been investigating this case for almost a decade and we hold some vital information. Archaeologists have excavated for many years, and we were awarded with some old scrolls from both ancient Sauze and Basal. Coupled with your awe-inspiring-"

"I'd love to pitch in; say no more. Though, don't be expecting me to hand it all to you at once, willingly… I have yet to confirm some details. When would I begin working here? Working here is basically my home away from home, and I do not wish to leave this place,"

Erwin offered her a satisfied smile, clearly happy with her answer. "Thank you very much, Miss Connor. We have our annual gala coming up this weekend, so you can make yourself present there. Though you'll need to get blood tests done and whatnot because we're leaving Belcrest to go to Sauze; in inward district of us all. We can't have you leaving and coming back into the district, in case you've picked up something from _them_,"

Saoirse nodded before offering both males a smile, to which Levi ignored and snorted at. "I guess we have a deal,"

**Later, during the night:**

It was the middle of the night and Saoirse jolted awake, like an electric shock coursed through her body. Her hair was slightly damp with sweat and her breathing was as fast as it was today in the clinic.

Shedding a defeated tear, unable to fend off the demonic thoughts in her mind, she reached over her nightstand and rooted around for a nearly empty, translucent orange bottle. Shaking it open, the pill landed in her cupped hand before popping it into her mouth.

She shouldn't have done that.

"Go to sleep," she commanded herself, wrapping herself up in the cocoon of her lush duvet. "Go to sleep." She said one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! What does that ending suggest, hmm? And what's with that brief flashback of her mother and her father? Review if you have any guesses.<strong>


	7. A New Case

**Heyo! We have a very weird chapter here. We get to see a new OC of mine (She was originally named Maria or Marie, but I changed it to Elisha so if you see a Marie or Maria, it's meant to be Elisha)**

**Warning: OOC Levi (towards the end (and possibly the middle))**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A month later<strong>

A thick layer of mist loomed over the metropolis. A young woman ambled through the bustling streets of Belcrest. Flashing cars and street lights stunned her performance to power through the day. She shielded her chest and whatever properties that were in her hold over with her jacket.

The frigid and blustering wind that would prick one's skin like needles was not bothering her and the bitterly cold weather in general frosted her pallid cheeks. But she couldn't feel it; it wasn't bothering her like it would for most people.

"Move, woman…!" some old man hissed.

"Oh, g-gosh, I'm so sorry!" she called back out.

The blonde slalomed amidst the ongoing people who went about their day. She didn't know how to 'go about her day'. Frankly, she didn't know where she was. She didn't exactly know who she was until she checked her wallet that she didn't remember owning. Elisha was her name.

Apparently. This Elisha was around twenty-four or twenty-five, given she was born in the early nineties.

She held onto this weathered notebook to her chest for dear life. In it were random scribbles, each diverse from one another. But she could not remember writing these…

"Maybe I'm going crazy. My name is Elisha and I am twenty-five…" she repeated to herself, over and over again, like a mantra. "That is all I need to know."

She found herself walking into a large formidable building, it being a cylinder like shaped with spotlessly paned glass throughout. She ambled inside, desperate to escape the cold that bothered her so much.

As she paced through the grand foyer, around a corner when she bumped into another person.

"Tch, watch where you're going," the short, raven-haired man grumbled. He was currently reading over some notes on another, more minor case compared to the dilemma that all of society were facing at the moment. He was fit to yell at the woman when he noticed something. "W-whoa… Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" she stuttered.

Levi shook her a bit. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, partially anyway. Out came the journal she was hiding but that was irrelevant. The girl sustained a large injury to her left temple, one that would be quite painful and bothersome, but she seemed unperturbed. Not only her temple, but her cheeks were caked in bruising, her eyes were red from possibly rubbing them also. And yet… she seemed completely unperturbed.

"I don't think so… And I don't want to get sued since you're technically in my office if you fall dead on the ground. Come with me, please," he

ordered.

The two walked back down the hall and through a set of double doors and into the forensic science department of the establishment. Levi threw the doors open, rudely at that, and his bespectacled colleague whirled around.

The main unit of the forensic science department, where Hange worked, was large. Quite large. It reeked of chloroform, a bit like a hospital, and the smell of citrus fruit air fresheners weren't a nice addition to it either.

It was snow white. There were no rugs askew or any muddy footprints dotting the hall. According to Levi, it was like a pristine bubble, if that made any sense at all.

"Aye, Levi?! Don't scare me like that," she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. She took a moment to take in the condition and appearance of this peculiar woman. "What the hell did you do? I thought I was clumsy."

"Oh, believe me, you're more wobbly than a one year old learning how to toddle…" he sighed, massaging a temple with slight annoyance. "Do you have a first-aid kit or something?"

"Just a second, Shorty and Misses. Where does it hurt exactly, because I'm running low on stuff…" she drawled.

Elisha sighed loudly before leaning against the oaken architrave. "I told you, I am fine," she emphasised.

"You are bleeding from your fucking face and there are bruises on your face and you aren't even shivering. Just what the hell are you trying to accomplish?" Levi growled, brows knitted together.

Elisha sighed once more albeit it wasn't rude this time around. "Look, I'm sorry. Just leave me g-go…" she drawled before she fell face flat on the ground.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Saoirse pried her eyes open slowly before blinking away the minuscule trace of sleep dust that welded her eyes together. Her phone, per se, was persistent; as in persistent of taking her away of the ebony solitude that is her sleep.

"Damn…" she grumbled, as she braced her weight to her elbows. The duvet moulded to her changing figure as she rolled a small bit amidst the satisfying warmth that the fabrics provided.

Putting an end to her morning stubbornness, she crawled out of bed. She squinted her eyes as she flicked on her bedside light. Her eyes briefly rested on the orange translucent canister. Exhaling a puff of air, she pulled the drawer open and once again stuffed it back as far as it could go.

She nodded curtly at that before promptly making a dash to her kitchen.

Flicking the button on the kettle down, she quickly ran back to her bedroom to get changed. Today she was getting assigned a team of doctors to work alongside her in the hospital. Hopping into the shower and getting changed quickly, she ran out again. Her heels clinked against the wooden flooring in her house.

"Stupid heels…" she hissed. She poured the scalding water into a mug and grabbed the essentials to make a satisfying cup of tea. She strode over to the large mirror and fixed her hair and her clothing. "Huh… I'm getting a new team assigned to me today…" she aired.

Knowing that she'd have to show up earlier than usual, she glugged her tea down, burning her throat as the scalding liquid made its way into her system before opening up a drawer in her sitting room.

It was her ultimate weapon… a Bop-It. "Yes…!" she internally cheered before stuffing the toy in her handbag. Locking the door to her house, she

walked over to the bus stop to get to work.

Upon arriving at the hospital, she was greeted by a very tall man. With a casual 'hello as a reply, she quickly made her way to her office that was adjacent to her clinic. "Can I help you?" she asked the man who greeted her at the front revolving doors.

The fair haired man sniffed before handing her a file. It was one member of her team. "Ah, Mike Zacharius… How are you? You can come in,"

The two walked in before Mike spoke again, "Sorry, Saoirse, but it's pronounced like 'Mee-Kay',"

Saoirse's eyes widened before pivoting on her heel. She pursed her lips into an uncomfortably tight line before speaking, "Ah…" she aired amidst the awkwardness, "my bad…"

The brunette looked down at the man's file and began to ask him the usual questions, "You specialised in neurology, okay-doke. Yeah, I'm in need of some team anyway so it's not like I can decline… Welcome aboard," she beamed, extending an arm out for him to shake.

He complied after sniffing her, to which she was greatly disturbed by. "…Alright, you're new here, so how about we-?" she began before getting a text on her phone. "Yay, how convenient! We already have a case for you to ponder about!" she smiled before skipping out of her office. Mike, clearly concerned and confused for his younger superior.

Saoirse walked through the spacious corridors, occupied by all types of individuals, from the sick to the elderly, before making it to her

destination. A young lady caught her attention, along with Hange and Levi, whom she was still working with part-time.

"Hey, guys," she greeted with her chipper smile, that sometimes annoyed the hell out of Levi, "Okay, what's your name?"

"Elisha…"

"No surname?" Saoirse queried, arching a brown brow. She shook her head. Again, Saoirse corked a brow. "Alright…" she drawled before eyeing

Levi and Hange. "What happened?" she whispered, not trustworthy of this girl.

"Don't ask me, Levi was the one who met her first," Hange replied, hastily.

Levi rolled his eyes and beckoned Saoirse to look at him after faking a cough. "She came in to the building and I was just standing about, reading a file. She bumped into me and I noticed her wounds and asked her if she was in need of assistance. Being a shitty brat, she claimed she was not in pain nor way she shivering, despite the bitterly cold weather we are currently experiencing…" he grunted.

Saoirse smirked, Levi grimaced at this. Saoirse reached inside her bag and pulled out the Bop-It! before turning it on.

_"Pull it!"_

Instantly, she extended her hand out for Mike to pull it. "Come on! What do you think it is?!" she pestered. He twisted it by accident and the brunette scowled at him. "You were meant to pull the damn pulley thing! You have to toss a suggestion out there, and do it to the beat. Who gives a damn if you're wrong? I have the answer, I think…" she told him.

"I-I have no idea what-"

"It _might_ be CIPA," Saoirse suggested. "She is insensitive to this pain and seemingly the cold… especially since the window is open…" she pondered after noticing the source of the disturbing draft.

Levi snorted and gaped at her. He backed towards the corner of the room and let his hands rest upon the radiator before sighing contently.

This Elisha lady shook her head before inhaling a few deep breaths which alarmed the room's occupants to some extent. She kept on shaking her head until the machines started beeping as she was attempting to take out the drip she was connected to.

"I-I need to get out of h-here-!" she exclaimed, successfully disconnecting to the drip.

Heart rampant and fit to jumping out of her chest, Saoirse strode over and attempted to do anything to get her to lie down again. "E-Elisha, lie down," she told her, sternly. "You understand me? We are not going to hurt you or do anything of the sort."

"T-that's… I-I…I don't believe you…!" she hissed and tried to push Saoirse out of the way.

"Elisha…!" Saoirse responded, voice raised.

"Saoirse, get out of the way!" Levi yelled. 'She's fucking insane…' he said to himself.

Elisha's personality, from being seemingly composed and calm, snapped. As if she instantly had a goal to accomplish and that is had to be right then and there. And so, Elisha violently pushed Saoirse away from her until she backed away. Saoirse was quickly on her feet again to root through the cupboards, frantically tearing small, cardboard boxes apart until she found a sedative for the patient who possibly experienced a psychotic break… Whatever the case, the commotion attracted more doctors to rush inside and restrain the blonde. It was only when Saoirse heard someone groan her name, giving the atmosphere an ominous feel to it that she turned around.

Ominous was right.

"S-Saoirse… p-please… help m-me" Levi wheezed, brow knitted together as he was doubled over in pain, clutching his upper chest which had been severely torn open and most definitely stabbed a few times over. Hange gasped and hooked her arms under Levi's shoulders when his leg buckled.

"L-Levi…?" Saoirse breathed before glancing at the opiated woman… who had blood around the corners of her lips. Saoirse's breath hitched at the bottom of her throat as she felt the air becoming constricted. She dropped the spare needle on the ground upon feeling her hearing becoming warped. This 'Elisha' injured Levi with her own teeth, not with any weapon. 'She's… a zombie…?'

As more doctors were called in, Levi, who was now unconscious, was lifted onto a wheely bed and pushed through the halls. Saoirse tore her

elasticated gloves off her before washing them thoroughly. She would soon be the one to perform the surgery.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

A blinding light slithered over Levi's eyelids which caused him stir and move for the first time in hours. His eyelids were drooped and all sight fell to a nought, lingering in that level of visibility. With a steady inhale, he pried his eyes open fully, but slowly, like a door being wedged open with a crowbar.

He was only in slight pain, more than likely he was under the influence of heavy pain killers, but it was still noticeable.

Looking upwards and focusing his vision, he saw the brunette doctor who was with him roughly ten hours ago. She appeared to be wiping an eye before placing something, possibly a pill, in her mouth. '_…She… is confusing me…_' He heard her take a sharp inhale before turning around, to possibly check on his condition but was surprised to see him awake.

"Levi? H-hey…" she aired, forcing a smile to break over her salmon-like coloured lips. "Is there anything in particular that's bothering you?"

There was something bothering him. Actually, at that instant, now two things.

His doctor and 'through and through' friend, is a bit addicted to pills of some sort. He knew this because when he slept at her apartment along with Petra and the others, there was an orange translucent canister beside her.

His other problem? '_I'll ask the doctor and see if it's medically related or something…'_ "Was Elisha treated in the end? I cannot remember much of the events prior to me… sleeping, I guess…"

Saoirse's olive orbs sparkled a bit before widening. "She's the reason why you're here. She kind of… bit you and molested you… We found a little 'thing', since there's no other term for it, that would have potentially turned you into a zombie… So, I have concluded, that these zombies have some purpose… They aren't just here because of the abundance of food, or should I say us, here… She totally lost her shit and attempted to feed on you…"

Levi's heart was in his mouth, but him being himself, wouldn't show it, "W-where is she now? Are you okay; you were just as close to her though?"

"No need to be alarmed. I sent Hange home too after she was chemically cleaned. All doctors who were in some short radius of her and this room have basically been… sterilized… It's okay. She's currently being detained and is bound by all sorts of chains, and is under twenty-four hour security,"

Levi breathed out calmly… He looked up at the brunette who was wearing more casual clothes this time so she went home and changed at one point, or had clothes at the handy. He couldn't deny this one trait about her: she was incredibly devoted. She could have died today, and even tried to fend Elisha…

Devotion.

"You were the one who operated on me, right?" Levi asked out of curiosity.

"I was, indeed," she said merrily.

'_I don't trust you… kind of…_' he said to himself. "Saoirse?"

Said woman snapped her head around upon hearing him. His tone seemed a little bit panicked, which was saying a lot for the stoic man. "A-are you okay?"

"…Did I have an epidural?"

Saoirse shook her head and corked a brow. "No, why?"

"…Because I can't feel my legs…"

* * *

><p><strong>DUH-DUH-DUHHHHHHHHH<strong>

**If you have any questions about weird terminology that I had to kind of 'research', let me know (Knowing my luck, it's probably incorrect... Eh...)**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
